Agony In The Land Of Magic
by Anka7995
Summary: Collection of my drabbles, with angst as main element. Hope you like it. Features various characters. {2. Green Eyes - Severus/Lily}
1. Dark Sunshine

**{A.N.}**Amazingly, I can write angst. Tell me what you feel about this?

Main Characters: _Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange._

**Dark Sunshine**

He sighed loudly and not for the first time wondered what they were doing was wrong. It was wrong on multiple levels. But here they were not for the first time wrapped around each other.

It was not just an extra-marital affair with some random woman. She was his sister-in-law, his best friend's wife... But she understood him the way Narcissa never did. Narcissa had always been prim and proud and a believer of blood supremacy but never the one to understand the intention and stimulus behind their fight. She never understood why he was ready to die for a person who would not give him a sideways glance if he failed. But Bellatrix did. She understood his priorities and compulsions, his boundaries and freedom; she understood what he did and why he did it. She did not have a look of disgust on her face whenever he returned from a tiring raid; instead she comforted him with words or her lips. Her being seemed similar to sunshine in hard times, even though she would hardly be described as one. She was cruel, sadistic, ruthless, unforgiving and to the borderline of crazy for her cause, for their cause. But she was his sunshine. His dark sunshine.


	2. Green Eyes

{Main Characters: Lily Evans and Severus Snape}

**Green Eyes**

You loved her from the very first time you saw her in the park behind your house. Her long red hair flew in her eyes as she swung back and forth on the rickety swing of the park, telling her sister about the wonders she could do, not with smug smile but with awe. You fell deeper when she talked to you and took you as a friend, unlike all those who called you a 'freak' and avoided you like a plague.

She was the only one to stand by your side, even when separated by the barriers of houses. She was a Gryffindor, you a Slytherin... yet you two were best friends. Her vivid green eyes, the mirror to her heart always filled with love and care for you.

But what you gave her back in return? You betrayed her by calling her the foulest name. It broke her. You broke the strongest person you knew. Now, the same green eyes look at you with disgust, hurt and... god forbid, hate.

Things said in the heat of the moment were the things one regrets the most, you didn't realize the truth in the statement, until that day. After that no apologies were worth, she moved on. You felt betrayed. Silly boy, it was always the other way round. You sold her out, not realizing what it entailed.

Now, as you clutch the message of her death, the reality hits you. That those green eyes won't ever look at you, neither with love nor with hatred.


	3. Her Fallen Soldier

{Written for the Collect them all challenge by Amber.}

* * *

[Main Pairing/Character: Benjy Fenwick and Amelia Bones]

* * *

**Her Fallen Soldier**

* * *

_"Auntie, why didn't you marry?" Susan Bones asked her aunt and mother figure, Amelia Bones._

_She watched as a reminiscent, sad smile spread on her aunt's face._

_"You loved someone." Susan guessed. _

_"Yes." Amelia smiled and nodded._

_"What happened then?" Susan asked._

_"He died..." Amelia said and her thoughts traveled miles away in the past._

It had always awed him to see people being afraid of a name. And the owner of that name intrigued him to no end. Voldemort's reign started well before his time. It was subtle in his youth and as he grew older the terror of Voldemort became more blatant. He had his quirks, which had made her fall for him slowly and gradually. He loved the subject Potions and had helped her once in homework, it was since then that they formed a friendship. She never realized when friendship turned into love.

_His smiles and laughter flashed through her brain and her body went numb._

It had been a particularly gloomy day, she got this strange feeling, telling her something was wrong. She had been working day and night in the Department of Law Enforcement trying to hold the falling pieces of the Ministry when Mad-eye came to her desk with a glum face.

"Who?" Amelia had asked, knowing the expression all too well.

"Benjy." Mad-eye replied.

Amelia fell back to her chair as tears streamed down her face.


	4. Not So Different From Humans

**Not So Different From Humans**

He discreetly looks at the woman sitting in a high chair tapping the pack of cards in her lap. She was mesmerizing to him. Part of it might be the reason because she was like him, a half-breed, a half-giant. The magical community was not the kindest when it came to half-breeds. So, it didn't come as a surprise when she refused to accept that she was a half-giant. But it did came as a surprise when she refused to be with him because he was a half-giant.

Hagrid would accept that it was not a spectacular idea to proclaim his love for Madam Maxime, while they were near a nest of Giants alone. But he had not thought about she denying.

So here they were in a magical tent, an awkward air surrounding them.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not see her come and stand behind him. He turned and bang! They crashed into each other.

Both of them being rather large gave a horrible impact on the ground. Which in turn had a painful impact on them.

"Oops, sorry." Madam Maxime said, in her thick French accent.

"Sorry. Wasn' lookin' where I was going." Hagrid said.

"I wanted to tell you about ze plans for tomorrow. We need to convince the Giants before the Death Eaters do." She said looking at him whilst Hagrid tried to look at anything but her.

Maxime told him about her drawn out plans for convincing the listened attentively without commenting had not much to say as his mind went back to the morning when he proclaimed his love for her. It was a perfect setting, with breakfast in bed.

French omelette and English bacon, but maybe his cooking was not the most admirable traits.

He had almost thought she liked him when she laughed at his accidents with his creatures. He remembered how impressed she looked when he told him the tale of Fluffy. But she wanted to be just friends.

Was all the interest just a way to get information about Tri-Wizard tournament? He couldn't help but wonder.

With plans made for next day, they went to bed with thr thoughts of a big day ahead. Hagrid knew if he didn't convince the giants, Death Eaters surely would and that will not be good.

With a heavy sigh, he again relived the moments with Madam Maxime. Tomorrow would be the last day of their trip no matter what the result would be. Madam Maxime had to take care of Beauxbatons, while Hagrid had to return to Hogwarts, his home. He was not looking forward to the prospect, having read the vague news about Madam Umbridge and her Decrees which were ruining Hogwarts and it's lovable atmosphere.

Try as he might sleep evaded him, looking at the stars from the window flap he whispered a sweet dreams to his broken heart...

Half-giants have a tough skin and a rough life. And a heart-ache, well that was not much different from humans, was it?


End file.
